Gayer than Berry's Dads Starring in Cabaret
by aca.pitch.slapped
Summary: Santana's pretty sure she has an ear fetish. basically brittana trash aka smut and fluff. faberry undertones. Based loosely off of a real-life experience. I repeat: LOOSELY


**Welcome! this is my first work in the fandom, though i am a ravid reader of all glee fics. comment and share if you like.**

In her defense, Santana never initiated what happened that night at Rachel's annual glee girls get-together. (Santana knew it wasn't annual because this was the first one, but she'll ignore that.) It was all Brittany.

It started around 10 P.M. when they were watching Shrek down in Rachel's basement due to Brittany's request, which no one was able to turn down. (Brittany knew of this fact. No one could say no to her.) Santana wasn't even sure why she had accepted the invitation to this lame party anyways, she already knew that there wasn't any booze, but somehow she was here, in Berry's house, lying on a couch with Brittany comfortably wrapped around her back. Ok, well, she _was_ sure of why she had accepted the invitation, which, once again, was Brittany's doing.

 **10:00 AM, that morning** :

" _We have to go, it's senior year and then we go to college and we're never gunna see any of the gleeks ever again after that! I wanna see them before we all leave."_

" _But Britt, we see them everyday anyways. I'm pretty sure I get PTSD every time I even think about Berry and her incessant shrieking. She'll probably try to make us sing or play truth-or-dare, but for five-year-olds, with like no_ fun _stuff. Wouldn't it just be better if we just stayed here and had our own fun?" Santana negotiated, even adding her signature smirk when she said "fun." (She was irresistible and she knew it.)_

" _You wanna have fun?" Brittany said, stepping closer to her while simultaneously taking off her jacket. She continued walking closer to Santana, backing her into the kitchen counter. "I'll show you fun." Brittany swiftly dove in for a kiss and Santana replied eagerly, leaning into Brittany, letting their tongues clash and battle for dominance. Unsurprisingly, Brittany won, taking Santana's plump lower lip and biting it hard enough to make her wince. Unbuttoning her jeans, Brittany slid her hand down her pants, into her bright red thong and whispered into her ear, "I'm giving you a choice. You can go to the party and get three orgasms from me right now, or we can skip it and you'll sleep on the couch tonight."_

 _Groaning, Santana whimpered, "I-I'll go to the stupid party."_

 _With Santana's go ahead, Brittany lifted the smaller girl's legs up onto her torso and carried Santana into the bedroom, giggling the whole way._

 **10 PM:**

Santana won't deny that those orgasms were _definitely_ wonderful, but she still wasn't sure she made the right decision. Berry was sitting on the couch next to Quinn, who was not-so-subtly trying to place her arm around the usually obnoxious brunette. Mercedes and Tina were blurting out random things throughout the movie, and Santana Kurt was _definitely_ sexting someone by his blushing and covert looks around the room. So sue her for letting her mind wander in _Shrek_ (the worst movie ever created) and soaking her underwear only about thirty minutes into the movie. Brittany is _sexy._ Santana can't help it. The tall blond easily was aware of Santana's state, with her occasional but consistent gasps and whimpers. It was becoming more clear to the blonde that Santana happened to be _very_ sensitive that Saturday night.

Brittany leaned in close, whispering into the Latina's ear quietly so no one, especially Rachel, wouldn't hear. "You're so wet right now, aren't you? Such a little slut for wanting me so badly." She bit down on Santana's ear, _hard,_ but instead of Santana's small consistent whimpers that the tall blonde expected, Santana's reaction was amazing and surprising. The smaller girl bit her tongue to hold back a moan, and bucked her hips back into her girlfriends, forgetting their surroundings. Brittany repeated her action and was rewarded with another similar response.

Smirking, Brittany began licking the back of Santana's ear, starting at her earlobe and going up along the auricle. Santana was reduced to a whining mess when her hot girlfriend sucked the top of her ear into her mouth, dragging her teeth along the flimsy muscle. The normally demanding Latina was pushing her hips back into Brittany's, desperate to find friction in the motion. Brittany stopped this by grabbing her hip that was facing up and away from the couch and planting it firmly back into her own hips and then promptly grabbing her crotch.

Santana sucked in a sharp breath as Brittany traced light circles over her underwear and little booty shorts that she wore to bed. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying every second of what she was getting, while Brittany was still applying casual ministrations to her ear. Brittany was slipping her hand into Santana's underwear when Santana finally opened her eyes.

"Oh!" Santana cried out, immediately removing Brittany's hand from her pants and even had the decency to look embarrassed while the other gleeks were staring at them wide-eyed and blushing.

"Well, that was … interesting," Rachel said, turning her head when she saw Tina move across the room to hand something to Kurt. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing?"

Tina looked over at Rachel before exchanging a knowing glance with Kurt.

"Well . . . we sorta had a bet."

"Which I won!" Kurt blurted before Quinn asked the inevitable.

"So what was the bet about?"

Tina and Kurt turned to each other while Mercedes was laughing so hard she was snorting. Rachel still looked disturbed.

"Well, um, you see . . . we kinda . . . sorta-"

"SPIT IT OUT TINA!" Quinn shouted at the nervous girl.

In a rapid spitfire, Kurt blurted, "We bet on who would instigate, Santana or Brittany!"

"You did WHAT?" Santana was on her feet the minute she heard what Kurt had said, but Brittany stood up right behind her with a comforting shoulder on her back. Mercedes was still sniggering. "Take it as a compliment," she whispered into the dark-haired girl's ear, "they think that you're hot."

Santana sighed and relaxed into Brittany's touch, while Kurt and Tina looked like they had just seen their life flash before their eyes.

"I mean, at least we're not as bad as Quinn. She can't even get the courage to ask Rachel out." Brittany said suddenly, making both Quinn and Rachel blush.

"What? N-no. I'm not gay!" Quinn's weakly protested to Brittany's statement.

"Uh-huh, sure Quinnie-poo. That's what I said last year," said Santana, turning around in Brittany's arms, "but look at me now. I'm gayer than Berry's dads starring in their two-man Broadway production of _Cabaret_."

'You're as gay as a dolphin," Brittany added, before kissing Santana sweetly. After she did, she looked up and asked, "Should we continue watching?" All the Gleeks murmured their agreement and turned their attention towards the screen.

"And, you know . . . we can always try that ear thing you liked another time," Brittany suggested. The thought of it sent a jolt right down to Santana's core.

Yep, Santana's definitely sure she has an ear fetish.

 **Ok so thats all i have.**

 **Before you go, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase go follow me on tumblr. I just got it and have no followers. i will be posting more stuff like this and you can request stuff from me on tumblr**

 **my tumblr: andtitsontheside**


End file.
